I Guess The Odds Were Always Against Us
by Heya-felldowntherabbithole
Summary: Glimmer and Cato how did they find love before they were reaped. Will this change once they are? I'm horrible at writing summaries. Rated T just in case.


**Weren't Gato adorable in the movie? Well I thought they were and we Gato shippers didn't get enough of them in the books or in the movie so this is my take on the fantastic trilogy. This is un-beta-ed so every mistake is mine and only mine. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Hunger Games even though I wish I did. **

**Remember an R&R and an alert and a favorite will let me know if you want me to continue and it would make my life. **

"Glimmer," My little sister rubs what little sleep she had from her eyes.

"What is it Jade?"

"Its today isn't it, the reaping?" The look on her face tells me she already knows the answer.

Yes today all of District 1 would come together for the mandatory reaping where one girl and one boy would be chosen to compete in the annual hunger games.

I nod, brushing Jade's golden hair off her face. A single tear fell down her cheek, which I quickly wiped away with my thumb.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I lean over and kiss her on the temple. "Get some more sleep."

"I can't!" Her body shook as she cried.

"Try! I'll stay right here."

Jade lays her head on my chest, using my breasts as a pillow, and closed her eyes. I played with the strands of her hair, humming a song my mother used to sing before she died in childbirth ten years previous.

After a few minutes Jade's breathing steadied. I lifted her head up off of me and placed it on the pillow. I kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams little mockingjay!" I gave my sister one last glance before inching myself down off the bed. Picking my robe up off the chair that sat in the corner, wrapping myself in its warmth. Reaching my hand into my pocket I reassure myself that the box I had put in that I put in there was still safely contained.

The door creaks as I open it. Jade doesn't even stir which surprises me because she is such a light sleeper. The halls are dark and silent as I pass through them on the way to the bathroom. I sigh. Thank god, nobody was up for early training at this time in the morning or I would have been surely caught. My father would kill me if he knew I was… well I don't even know if I am yet. I slide the box out of my pocket. The faint light from the glowing bulb shines down on the words outlined on the box. Pregnancy test. Turning the box once over in my hand I take a final deep breath, sliding my thumb under the cardboard flap.

"It's now or never." I whisper sliding the white plastic wand out onto the palm of my hand.

A few minutes later the deed is done and the now used test sits on the counter waiting. I also sit waiting for the results, nibbling on my nail.

"Glim what are you doing?

I jump, grabbing the test and hiding it behind my back. Sterling my older brother stood at the door.

"How did you get in here? The door was locked."

"I picked it. I thought it was some stupid joke Jasper was playing on us." Sterling rolled his eyes. "What are you hiding behind your back? Remember don't keep secret from your older brother or you will get caught sooner or later."

"You promise you won't tell father."

"Cross my heart," Sterling made a cross over his heart with a finger. "And hope to die."

I bring my hand with the enclosed test forward. "I'm pregnant… or I might be the results haven't come in yet." Sterling looked back at me, his mouth in a complete 'O'. "Is he from this District?"

I shake my head.

"Is he from District 1?"

I nod.

"Well at least he's not some coal mine scum from District 12."

I fight out a laugh, wiping away at some tears that had unknowingly fell.

"Awe, Glim don't cry, everything is going to be alright." He pulled me into a hug, gently (well as gently as he could) rubbed the small of my back.

"What if I'm reaped?" The tears are flowing freely now, soaking into Sterling's undershirt.

"I'll volunteer to take your place."

I pull away from him, wiping under my eyes. "No Sterling you can't do that. You're my only older brother and it would kill me to watch you die."

"I'm ready for this Glim," He brushed the strands of hair stuck to my face away. "I'll win this thing for you."

"Thank you!"

"Now get out of the way before I tackle you. I need to pee!" Sterling did what looked like a victory dance and I got out of his way.

"Thanks Glim!" I stuck up my hand, still clutching the test, as a reply, closing the door after me. I glanced around the halls before sticking the test down deeply in my pocket. I was lucky that Sterling was on my side but if any of my other brothers found out I would be as good as gone.

I slipped back into my room to get dressed in a light summer dress with a pocket for the pregnancy test. I check the test. No results. I slip it into my pocket. There would probably be something when I got to the meadow.

"Glimmer where are you going?"

"Jade I didn't know you woke up?"

"I heard the door open! Where are you going."

"Out. I'll be back in a bit, I promise." I kiss her on the forehead leaving a glossy lip print from my lip-gloss. Licking my finger I rub it off.

"I'll see you soon!"

I caught a small nod from Jade before I slipped out the door and back into the hall. Nobody was up yet, Sterling had gone back to bed, and so it was easy for me to leave the house unnoticed.

There was a light breeze as I walked the dirt streets of District 1, little clouds of dust rising with every step. There were little crowds of people crowded together taking their last morning before the reaping to socialize. People called out to me as I passed but I only gave a small smile or a wave not wanting to be distracted from what I came out to do.

The fence surrounding the District, which would usually be humming with electricity, is turned off because the Peacekeepers expect people to be sleeping or too drunk to function at this hour. I lift the bottom of the fence, the part not quite touching the ground and crawl under. Once on the other side I check my pocket to see if the plastic wand hadn't fallen out on my trip over. It hadn't. I straighten my dress, brushing off any dirt that happened to stick when I crawled under.

The greenest of grasses surrounded me with little wildflowers of violet, yellows, whites and blues scattered around. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. The sun was just rising, the sky brilliant colors of pinks and yellows shining down on me and the trees standing tall around me.

"Ahhh!"

A battle cry could be heard throughout the meadow. The next thing I knew a dripping wet Cato only wearing his underwear came diving on top of me, knocking me off my feet and onto the soft grass. He supported himself so he was propped above me but not flattening me down.

"Cato you idiot!" I smacked him on his shoulder.

"I scared you!"

"No you didn't. I'm not scared."

"Then why did you jump?" Cato had a cheeky grin on his face.

"Fine you scared me, but your still an idiot." I managed to get my arm free from his cage and smacked him again this time a bit harder.

He rolled over next to me rubbing his shoulder laughing. " Ouch! Who knew a girl could hit like that."

"Everyone that knows me," It was my turn to cheekily grin at him. "But I didn't ask you to come this early for fun and games."

"You didn't?"

"Nope, I have something important to show you."

"Ooo, how important?"

I take the stick of plastic out of my pocket and hand it over without even looking to see if the results were in.

"What is this?"

"It's a pregnancy test."

"I know that but why do you have it?"

I look everywhere. At the little yellow and black bee perched on a flower, at the grass blowing in the wind, at the sunrise. I looked everywhere except at Cato. I couldn't look at Cato or else I would cry.

"What does it say?"

"It says pregnant. What are you doing with it Glimmer tell me?"

Cato shows me the test and it does indeed says pregnant. My vision blurs.

"Remember that night, under that tree, the one by the river." I look at my entwined fingers in my lap. "The night I told you I loved you."

"Yeah, I'll never forget. It was the most romantic night of my life." He brushes a fallen strand of my blonde hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"Well, I'm pregnant!" I meet his glaze with my own, swimming with tears. "I'm pregnant Cato


End file.
